Virtual reality (VR) refers to the replacement of sensory perception data of an environment inhabited by a user with computer-generated data, in some aspects to enable a user to experience an entirely different world from the present physical location of the user. For example, a user at home during cold winter months may engage a VR device to convey imagery and sounds from a beach vacation destination many miles away. Augmented reality (AR) refers to presentations of combinations of real-world and generated elements, sometimes by processing a camera feed through a computer to add generated elements before displaying it to the user, such as a heads-up display of navigation routing overlay that is superimposed on a camera feed of a street presently being travelled by the user. Some systems may provide both VR and AR capabilities, wherein an AR display device that blends real-world camera image feeds with computer generated data may be used to generate VR displays by dropping the real-world image data from a camera feed, leaving only generated or artificial world views.